


i hope you choke

by puppyracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, degrading, lee felix the cockslut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyracha/pseuds/puppyracha
Summary: /okay but like imagine felix on his knees with a vibrator in his ass as he sucks chan’s dick, unable to keep quiet when chan starts fucking his mouth.../





	i hope you choke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddywooj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddywooj/gifts).

the cloud of lust hanging in chris’ room was heavy, felix on his knees between chris’ legs; sucking him off. chris’s fingers carded through felixs hair and tugged softly as felix hummed around him. felix was doing so well for having a vibe up his ass on high, edging him slowly. chris hissed, felixs pretty mouth was so warm around his cock as he started to slowly thrust into his throat, felixs jaw eventually going slack and allowing chris to fuck his mouth. he was a drooling mess as chris grabbed felix by his hair and forced him to take him fully. this surprised the younger boy and caused him to gag, but chris didn’t seem to care. “take what i give you..” he groaned under his breath. tears streamed down felixs cheeks as chris forced him to keep still with his cock down his throat. “stay there,” he demanded. and felix was good; he stayed there even though he was barely able to breathe. chris was choking him with his cock and it was simply turning felix on more. chris eventually continued thrusting into his mouth, felix a drooling mess around him. with a growl, chris came down felixs throat, forcing him to swallow. felix didn’t regret it at all. as chris pulled away; felix licked his lips and looked up with puppy eyes. “th-thank you master.” his voice was absolutely wrecked and that just made chris hum, “m need to cum- please sir..” chris pet felixs hair gently as he allowed him to cum finally after being edged for hours. “such a good little fucktoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! feel free to join me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/puppyracha) !! <3


End file.
